Angel
Veracruz, México |Altura = 1.68 cm |Peso = ¡Anótalo y te mueres! |Tipo-de-sangre = O |Ocupación = Agente de NESTS |Odios = Jugar |Hobbies = Conciertos en vivo, conducir motocicletas |Comida = tequila, nopales en rebanadas |Deportes = Fútbol (sobre todo de portero) |Medidas = 92, 60, 89 cm |Estilo-de-pelea = una variante de lucha libre }} Angel es un personaje de KOF que por ser mas exotica aparece por primera vez en KOF 2001. Historia Angel es una agente de NESTS a la cual le asignaron vigilar a K9999 que su principal meta es buscar engreidos que abandonaron todo NESTS. Para eso se formaban equpos de 4 conformados por Foxy, Kula, la propia Angel y el K9999. Su objetivo era matar a K', sucediendo despues de las batallas del torneo asi que sin lugar a dudas K9999 mata a foxy lo que Kula descubre que la propia angel y K9999 son como agentes arrogantes de NESTS con su leal mision eliminar a Kula, despues a K y a sus guardaespaldas. Antes Angel estaba dedicada a seguir órdenes de sus superiores sin lugar a duda. Sin embargo, al serle asignada la misión de eliminar a Kula, comenzó a preguntarse si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Conforme avanzaba en la misión, comenzó a tener gran interés en K9999, y verlo como más que un "amigo", el cual limitaba a responder con indiferencia. Después de la caída de NESTS, desaparece junto con K9999 en la cual ya nunca mas se los vuelve a ver. Actualmente los derechos del personaje Angel al igual que los de K9999 y Lee May lee fueron adquiridos por SNK-Playmore (antiguamente pertenecientes a la empresa surcoreana Eolith, que desarrollara KOF 2001 y 2002 cuando SNK se encontraba en bancarrota y se viera forzada a unir fuerzas con otra empresa para desarrollar estos dos títulos), y han aparecido tanto en The King of Fighters Neowave como The King Of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match, a excepción de K9999, quien debido a su similitud con Tetsuo Shima (de la serie de Anime Akira) y para evitar problemas legales fue sustituido por un personaje conocido como Nameless. Concepto y Creación Se dice que Angel fue producto de un trato entre trabajadores de SNK y EVOGA (Evolution Games, compañia desarrolladora de juegos establecida en México, conocida por desarrlollar títulos como Rage of the Dragons) que , quienes llegaron al acuerdo de que el ganador pondría a un personaje en The King Of Fighters o Rage of the Dragons. El ganador fue precisamente Angel, del staff de EVOGA, por lo cual se incluyó este personaje en el videojuego con el nombre del ganador (Angel Torres). Personalidad Ángel es una persona alegre, coqueta y juguetona, a pesar de su situación laboral como asesino de NESTS. Ella es también, sin embargo, bastante violenta y sádica. K9999 es el unico que es su compañero al que se lleva bastante bien. Estilo de lucha El estilo de lucha de Angel se basa en el Muay Tai Tailandes (como se ve en su postura y algunas patadas) y por supuesto tambien emplea movimientos de lucha libre profesional. Sus movimientos homenajean a Dwayne Johnson (En especial su HSDM de KOF 2002 y 2002 UM). Poderes A pesar que esta como parte de NESTS se ha mejorado para ser mucho más fuerte que la de un ser humano normal. *Fuerza sobrehumana: Ella es capaz de levantar y lanzar a alguien tan fuerte como Chang Koehan . *Reflejos sobrehumanos: Ella es capaz de esquivar los ataques varios. *Resistencia sobrehumana: Su cuerpo sólo se desarrollará toxinas de fatiga después de varias horas de esfuerzo físico. *Destreza sobrehumana: Su habilidad es aún mayor que el de una décima de grado de cinturón negro. *Velocidad: Ángel es tan rápido que ella pueda trasladar. Aparece en *KOF 2001 *KOF 2002 *KOF Neowave - solo en PS2 *Days Of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) *KOF 94 Rebout - cameo *KOF 2002 UM - subjefe al alcanzar los 500000 puntos *SNK Gals Isla no previa a la misión de Akiramenai! - cameo *SNK High School Collection - cameo Musica *'Netsu and Ruler in Dark' - KOF 2001 *'Tacos Dance' - KOF 2002 (Modo 2 jugadores) *'Napolitan Trance' - KOF 2002 *'Qt @ngel' - KOF 2002 UM *'Cowgirl with a Horse Loose' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi) Curiosidades *Ha hecho muy poca aparicion en juegos KOF *En la version KOF 2002 HT fue remplazada por Kusanagi, aunque aun sigue siendo disponible *En Kof 2002 el HSDM de Angel esta basado en el "People's elbow" de The Rock. Fue considerado por muchos seguidores como un movimeinto mas dificil de hacer. Galeria 112px-Angel-reject-finish.jpg|Otro diseño desechado de Angel en KOF 2001 84px-Angel-2002-full.jpg|KOF 2002 123px-Angel_neo.jpg|Angel en KOF Neowave 150px-Angel_win_2002_UM.jpg|Pantalla de Victoria en KOF 2002 UM Angel.PNG|Diseño de Angel en KOF XIII Sprite link=http://usuarios.multimania.es/emuhonduras/GIFs/KOF/kof2k1_angel1.gif|left KOF 2001link=http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters/angel-lwkck.gif|left Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de Mexico Categoría:Agentes de NESTS Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Mujeres Atractivas del KOF Categoría:Miembros de NESTS Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Rivalidad con Kula Categoría:Rivalidad con K´